Deceased Was Their Destiny
by Ann Nomynous
Summary: This is inspired and loosely based off Epicness by Liv's The Characters That Never Got to Live. This is a specially handpicked collection of Hunger Games characters who died, how they died from their point of view, and their backstory. Enjoy! (Rated T for violence and other unplanned T sorta things.) If death was a genre, it'd have that listed too.
1. Our Twelve Remembered Corpses

**Deceased was Their Destiny**

_The following are twelve specially chosen characters from the Hunger Games that didn't make it. Their stories will be told from their point of view with a little bit of a back story and this is inspired by Epicness by Liv. She rocks and everyone should read her stuff! Anyway, enjoy!_

**Ashes and Coal Dust – **Daniel Everdeen

**Fire Always Beats Roses – **Primrose 'Prim' Everdeen

**Whistling Tunes – **Rue Sherlingshine

**Home by the Sea – **Finnick Odair

**Probably Long Forgotten – **Mitchell Kincardine

**Tick Tock, My Time Is Up – **Wiress Fairbain

**Knee Deep In Whiskey – **Haymitch Abernathy

**One Last Sparkle – **Glimmer Duncain

**Soft Yet Scratchy – **Cashmere Allardyce

**Not For Your Lips – **Gloss Allardyce

**Paint Me Some Morphling – **Alice Dinwiddie

**Encase Me In Gold, Not Ashes – **Madge Undersee


	2. Ashes and Coal Dust (Daniel Everdeen)

**Ashes and Coal Dust**

**Backstory:**

I grew up in the Seam. I was always a troublemaker. On my first day of kindergarten, I stuck a lump of coal in a bag and gave it to the teacher, calling it an 'apple'.

Growing up, I was best friends with Everett Allan, who later became Thom Allan's father. All my friends were from the Seam, although I always made the Town kids laugh in class, outside of school, they never really talked to me.

All except for Suzanne Marie, that is. I have long forgotten Suzanne's last name, since starting in about ninth grade, I always called her Suzanne Marie Everdeen in my head.

Suzanne's parents owned the apothecary in Town and I often went there to trade herbal plants used for medicines there. Suzanne was quiet and she would always blush when I talked to her. She had blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair that fell in perfect waves down her back. She had a friend named Maysilee and they used to spend hours talking and finding different ways to braid hair, making perfume from apothecary ingredients, and teaching Maysilee's canary new whistling tunes.

The canary's name was Sunlight and it was a beautiful yellow. Maysilee was always wearing this gold pin with a bird inside of a little circle. My father had taught me to be a gentleman and whenever I saw Maysilee with her pin, I'd tip my hat at her and wink at Suzanne.

Everyone was nice to Maysilee and Suzanne Marie except for one person: Anna. Anna looked like all the other town kids with her blonde hair and pale skin, but there was one huge difference that made Anna stick out: her icy blue eyes. They were like icebergs and nobody else in all of District Twelve had eyes anything like them. Even her parents, who owned the expensive doctor's office, looked like everyone else.

Anna was always insulting Suzanne and saying, "An apothecary is just a name for a wannabe doctor. My parents are real doctors and they have much better service."

The truth was, only peacekeepers and Capitol officials could afford to see Anna's family. Anna bragged anyway, and over the years her hair seemed to become lighter and lighter to match the iciness of her eyes. Probably from all the coldhearted things she said.

Suzanne Marie and I were friends, but I never really saw her as a lover until ninth grade when Maysilee was reaped and she died in the arena after only living fifteen years.

I came to the apothecary one day to trade off some herbs I'd found out hunting with my father when I saw Anna outside sweet talking to Suzanne's dad. She was telling him that she saw Maysilee on television and thought that Suzanne might want some daisies her parents had bought to help her get over her loss. Anna was always sweet around the adults, probably knew that if she wasn't she'd get in trouble.

I saw the daisies and went into the apothecary to see Suzanne and see if she was okay. "Hi Suzanne Marie," I whispered as I walked through the back door. "I brought some stuff for the apothecary."

She was sitting at the counter where her parents usually mashed the herbs and she was crying into her hands.

I opened my game bag and set the herbs on the table. She kept crying. "I know what'll cheer you up," I whispered. I opened my game bag and took out the pile of primroses I had collected in the Meadow. I always brought some home this time of year and my mother loved putting them in our tiny Seam house for everyone to see. "They were for my mother but I can tell that you need them more. I hope you don't mind that there's some katniss roots mixed in with them."

Suzanne looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, yet the blue was still vivid as ever. Her wavy hair was messily braided on one shoulder. I could tell it had been Maysilee's work because of the blue ribbon tying it together at the end. She was still wearing the blue dress from reaping day. She smelled but I pretended not to notice.

"Thank you," said Suzanne, taking my hand in hers. Then, she stood up and kissed my cheek. "You're a good man Daniel."

**Death:**

I was riding in the mine cart to get to the next station when the alarm sounded. We all jumped out and went to the elevators, just like we were supposed to. There was more coal dust in the air than usual and I couldn't hear anything above the flashing lights.

Everett had just headed off to another station and I didn't know where he was. All I could think of was Suzanne Marie walking to the mine opening from our home in the Seam and Katniss and Prim evacuating the school. Prim wore that blue hair ribbon to school today. The same blue hair ribbon that Suzanne had worn when I first felt my love for her.

The elevator stops abruptly and the sirens scream louder. One of my crewmates, Jasper, is banging on the buttons, trying to get them to work.

I know for a fact that Jasper has three sons, and a very pregnant wife at home named Hazelle. He wants to get out as much as I do.

"It's no use," I tell him. "We're trapped, there's no way getting out now." I have said it, I have basically just clarified that he's never going to see Hazelle, his children, or his soon to be born child, again. I have just clarified that I will never see Suzanne Marie, Katniss, or Prim ever again. I have clarified our deaths.

Then, we hear a loud noise and my eardrums have busted, everything is white.

_Author's Note: If you haven't noticed I used the names Jasper from silvercistern's fanfics because Mrs. Mellark somehow seems so much like an Anna and the name Jasper from JLaLa's fanfics because it is late and I can't think straight so tada, there you have it, Jasper Hawthorne, Anna Mellark, the truth behind Prim's hair ribbon in Catching Fire and why Katniss and Prim were given their names, and childhood memories behind the mockingjay pin. Suzanne is also from JLaLa but I only think it's fair that Suzanne Collins gets some credit and I love the middle name Marie._

_What do you think? Please review peeps, I love hearing from you guys. XD_


	3. Fire Always Beats Roses (Prim Everdeen)

**Fire Always Beats Roses**

**Backstory:**

The earliest thing I can remember is playing in the Meadow. Katniss would often come too and I'd make flower chains while her and Dad gathered edible plants. I knew they never hunted with me around because I hated watching innocent animals die and Mom thought Katniss wasn't old enough to hunt.

Once, when I was about three, Mom was braiding a blue ribbon into my hair when Katniss said, "Mom, can I go hunting with Dad?" I remember how Mom argued with Dad for an hour and made me cry.

"Suzanne Marie," said Dad. "Why can't she learn to hunt? Don't you want her to learn how to make her own food? She can't just gather plants and roots in the Meadow forever."

"Well, she can until I'm gone, then you're free to teach her whatever you want," snapped Mom. "But as long as she's under this roof, she is too little to be breaking the law, no matter who it feeds!"

I hated it when Mom and Dad fought and when they did; it brought tears to my eyes. As always though, Katniss's arms were there to comfort me.

"It's okay Prim," she whispered, finishing my braid with her quick fingers. "Mom's just worried. If it wasn't for the Capitol, she wouldn't need to worry because Dad and I could hunt without getting in trouble." Katniss often said things like this and I could tell that they worried Mom by the way she would cover her face with her hands while Dad tried to explain to Katniss that not everything could be blamed on the Capitol.

"Sing me the valley song again, Katniss," I said, Katniss loved to sing and she only sung to Dad and me. I loved her voice, it made even birds stop singing to listen.

"Okay," she said, tying the end of my braid with a strand of leather. She stood up straighter and began:

"_Deep in the Meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Katniss stopped singing and I noticed that Mom and Dad had stopped arguing. Even the birds outside had fallen silent. Katniss tucks a strand of loose blonde hair behind my ear. What would I ever do without her?

When I was seven, Dad died. Mom became depressed and she never fed us. Katniss became depressed too and was unable to trust Mom. My whole family was a mess and I didn't know how to fix it.

I tried to though, I tried to go hunting when Katniss wouldn't but I accidentally shot a toad and cried until my eyes stung. For all I know, that toad could've been someone's dad and now his family is depressed. I didn't ever go back into the woods after that.

I tried collecting edible plants but Head Peacekeeper Cray walked by me on my way to the Meadow and I became too scared to continue. I was a wimp and I knew it. I was sure my whole family would die all because I was too scared to step foot near the woods without Dad.

One day, Katniss and I came home from school and Mom wasn't home. I found her hiding behind the back of the house murmuring nonsense about rope necklaces and coal dust. I was scared that she'd try to commit suicide.

I wasn't old enough to take tesserae, but I tried and eventually Katniss found out. She cried for two days straight and wouldn't eat any of the few items of food we'd been able to manage in the past month.

Then one day a little before Katniss's twelfth birthday, we were walking home from school and she stood awkwardly for a few minutes, entranced by a single dandelion by the schoolyard.

I was in the middle of telling her about what mean old Agatha Lambert had said during class when she stopped. I asked her what she was doing and she said nothing, just stood there, I doubt she noticed I was even still talking to her.

She went hunting the next day.

**Death:**

The hovercraft slowed to a stop in the sky in front of the Presidential Mansion. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. _Boom, boom. Boom, boom. _As I climbed down the ladder, I was sure my heart could be heard below. I was scared that it might pound its way straight through my chest and land on the glossy front yard of President Snow.

I searched the crowd for Katniss, but could only see the silly dressed Capitol refugees in their ridiculous clothes. Katniss probably isn't even here; I had to remind myself to keep from being disappointed. She's probably in the mansion, searching for Snow as I stand here.

I was bandaging the arm of a girl not much older than myself when I heard Katniss call out my name. "Prim!"

I whipped around and saw her running towards me, dressed in the same ridiculous style as the Capitol residents around us. Her arms are outstretched to hug me and she's actually smiling. It's not the smile she uses for the cameras, nor the smile she uses for Gale, but the smile she always saves for me. The one that shows that she is truly happy.

"Katniss!" I say, opening my arms, expecting to feel her enclosing me in a hug. Instead, I see the parachutes, and then, I am on fire.

My entire body is encased in flames, I can see Katniss crying, but it's hard to tell because her body is also encased in flames. We are only five feet apart yet she is unreachable.

The flames engulf my body, I am screaming at the top of my lungs, yet I can barely feel my lungs because they too are burning.

Then, the last thing I think before everything goes white is; Primrose Everdeen, the girl who died while on fire.

_Author's Note: I know this is sad because, well, even I can feel the cloud of depression going over me and the urge to go punch Snow even though he is only a fictional character._

_There will be no shout outs today, because for the first time ever, I am almost crying over my own work. I mean, Katniss has been to Hell and back, then, just as she feels her last flash of hope, she watches her little sister, the only one she's sure she loves, die right before he eyes and she nearly dies in the process._

_Even as an author, I have never understood why we are so cruel, maybe it is because we are only realistic when we write. We are too engulfed in our own worlds to think about how it will affect the readers, and when we do, the stories are ironic and horrible. I write to escape life, sadly then the life escapes me and lands in the hands of the characters._

_Life cannot be escaped, no matter how hard we try. It can only be camouflaged so that we belief that it might actually be perfect for a little while._

_Prim's death is an example proving that._


	4. Whistling Tunes (Rue Sherlingshine)

**Whistling Tunes**

**Backstory:**

Amaranth, Rue, Antonio, Zinnia, Rosemary, Marigold, and Azalea, these are the names of my family members. I am Rue, of course, and Amaranth is my mother. Antonio, Zinnia, Rosemary, Marigold, and Azalea are my little siblings. We are all named after flowers; even my mother and brother have flower names. It was my father's idea to do things like this because he loved my mother's name so much.

I had a father once; everyone does at one point or another. We don't speak of him though; he was killed when Azalea was born because he tried to organize a strike among the field workers so that the mothers would have more time to feed their newborns and the fathers could care for the children when the mothers did have to work.

Ma always said that my father was too rebellious for his own good. He was whipped to death in the square. The square was spiked and he bled until he couldn't spare any more blood. I saw the whole thing, I ten and the rest of my siblings saw my father's death too because the children are forced to watch along with the adults.

I remember the day I was reaped. When my name was called, there was an eerie silence. You could've heard a pin drop. Then, they called Thresh. I'd seen him around the fields; he was always one of the strong boys who transported the picked crops to the train for delivery.

We'd been mentored together and Thresh had helped me learn how to sharpen stones into knifes so I could defend myself and cut things. I helped him learn to recognize the edible and nonedible plants so he wouldn't starve. I made him laugh when I offered to teach him to climb trees and when I asked our mentor, Chaff, if I could have a third slice of cake the night that our training scores were televised. He said yes because I scored so well.

I only ever told Thresh how I had earned my seven in training. I had hoisted myself into the rafters and still been able to grab berries placed at the camouflage table below. The Gamemakers had laughed and smiled at this, they love it when the smallest tributes can do impressive things that the biggest ones can't.

Thresh was like an older brother to me and I was sure he'd win the Games. He was strong and intimidating so even if the other tributes did have the courage to stand up to them, he could kill them within a minute.

Although, I knew that no matter what, I would never win in the end.

**Death:**

I'd heard the explosion when Katniss blew up the food. The whole arena shook. Then, I heard the cannon a little while later. I worried she was dead, but I couldn't bring myself to decide that until she answered my whistles.

I whistled for her until my lips hurt, and she didn't answer. The sky had told me that she was alive, but probably just barely. She would probably only make about another day before she died with the way things were going.

I was walking; I was going to meet Katniss. I collected berries as I went; I'd been searching the woods for days, but hadn't been careful and was lost.

That's when the net came out of nowhere and scooped me up. I screamed. "Katniss!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if the Careers came as long as Katniss came too. "Katniss!"

I heard her light run and then I saw her. Her hair was freshly braided and it looked like she'd bathed in a stream, but her eye was bloody and her jacket had stains from her eye. I had to say everything three times for her ear to pick it up.

Then, just as she'd managed to cut me out, the boy from District One appeared and his spear pierced my neck. I was overcome with pain that I had never felt before. It pierced through me and I could feel air becoming thinner and thinner.

With the all the strength I could muster, I used my horribly damaged vocal cords to say, "Katniss. Can you sing?" I said it three times before she understood.

She nodded, then began:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

It hurts to breathe, but Katniss won't give up on me and she continues:

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A clock of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

The last thing I hear her say before my cannon goes off is:

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I want to say, "I love you Katniss," but before I can, the white that has been growing stronger takes over and I am gone.

_Author's Note: Thanks to the un-forgiving for following this story._

_I was a little nervous about doing Rue because I didn't remember her death that well, but luckily I am reading the Hunger Games and just as I got onto Rue's part in this story, I got to her death in the book._

_I love the Valley Song! Anyone else with me on that one, review and say if you do please, will you? I love you guys. :D_


End file.
